


In From The Cold

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leo would be warm--
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'frozen'

Niles nodded to the guards in the hall and continued on to his lord's suite. Leo would be asleep, but that wouldn't stop him. Honestly, it would make it better. It was a cold night, with thin skitters of snow snaking through Windmire's streets. Leo would be warm--

Niles was counting on it.

What he had not expected was Leo having tossed off half his blankets and the back of his nightshirt hitched up to reveal pale skin.

Niles licked his lips. What a delicious treat for frozen fingers...

He stripped off his clothes and climbed on the bed.

Perfect.


End file.
